The Sweet Taste of Betrayal
by Kyla-saurs-rex
Summary: Allen is driven over his braking point when his friends suddenly attack him. Causing confusion and pain. But will he get his rightful revenge? Hinted poker pair. hinted yullen. Possible sequel depends on what the people want. Which means please review.


**Hey guys just wanted to apologize about not updating I have been without Internet for a couple of months I'll try to update as much as I can! But here's a quick one-shot to make up for it!;p**

* * *

He couldn't believe his ears. It must be some sick cruel joke. This was all a nightmare. Right? His dearly loved friends and lover would never say these horrible things in real life...it has to be a dream... Right? Why else were those unforgiving words being said to him. Oh! Maybe it's Rhodes doing! Then why does his pain feel so real? Why were his friends and lovers faces so detailed and realistic? This has to be a terrible nightmare! Yeah he will wake up any second now and see his beloveds smiling face to reassure him none of it was real. After all they would never mean to purposely hur-.

"Hey! Freak! Listen to me when I'm talking! Or I could gladly kill you worthless piece of shit!" His red-haired friend snarls in a hateful voice. He is brought out of his thoughts by the red-haired boys voice. As he went to reply and ask if this was just a cruel prank that was being played on him a pair of strong arms hold onto him from behind.

"I got the fucked up monster. We can finally rid our lives of this stupid, ugly bitch!" His lover say triumphantly. He feels tears fill his eyes as he saw the disgust in the dark cobalt irises of his beloved Kanda. He stiffens as he processes the words that were said.

"Yu. This is a stupid prank right? You can stop its not funny... Lavi and you are trying to be funny right?" Allen asks in disbelief, his voice shaking and tears pouring from his eyes. His silver-blue eyes sparkling with slowly dying hope.

"As if my Kandy~bear could actually love a useless, worthless, ugly, selfish, abomination like you! I bet the Noah's wouldn't want your sorry ass! We used you can't you see that you stupid freak! My Kandy-bear couldn't give to shits about such an ugly bitch like you!" Lenalee says, disgust and hate pouring out in each word she said. She sounded appalled by the very idea of him and Kanda looks at lavi with fear and sadness.

"It's your fault that gramps died! If it wasn't for your pathetic excuse of a life he would still be here!" Lavi yells at him in pure anger. Bookman had died on a mission with Allen when a level four showed up and Bookman sacrificed his life to save allens. Allen sobbed until a sharp electrifying pain shot through his body.

Allen pov.

God, it hurts! It hurts so bad! Why are they doing this?! I thought they were my friends! I thought I was truly loved here! All because they found out that I harbor a noah in me against my will?! Because I was different?! Well FUCK THEM! I begin crying as my anger began to boil, I was so mad I almost didn't realize Kanda had stabbed me in the side with mugen.

 **Just let go. I can help you. I promise to aid you! I can make you stronger!**

That sounds nice.

 **It may hurt a little but it will take 5 seconds max ok. I will make it as painless as possible.**

Ok I trust you.

End of allen pov.

All of a sudden allen began to scream bloody murder. The ground quaked as if a dark monster was awaking from a milineum of sleep. The walls started to crack and crumble. Kanda stepped away from allen as he stopped screaming and his body went limp. They all quickly left so to not end up injured by the sudden quake.

When the quake settled and the dust settled allen sat up with his eyes closed and blood spilling from his forehead due to the newly placed seven stigmata, his skin turned a shade darker and the tips of his pure white hair became black. When he opened his eyes they weren't their usual stormy gray but a molten silver beautifully mixed with liquid gold.

He laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Until a innocent finder came looking for anyone injured and put a hand on allens shoulder.

"Sir, are you ok? Do you need me to take you to the infirmary?" Allen giggled as he faced the poor fellow who unfortunately ended with an untimely death by his hands.

Allen bathed his delicate hands in the mans innocent blood. He mutilated the body the finders face and body was cut and sliced with careful precision. He made his way over to an untouched wall. And began to paint a message in blood to the order.

Come find me lovelies~,

I wanna play~

Yours truly,

Allen~ the clown

With the message done he summoned an ark gate licking the blood off his fingers. As he entered the ark he cut all ark gates that with affiliated with the order and disappeared.

Kanda pov

Something's not right. Everything is blurry. what's going on? Is that allen crying? Is he hurt?! God I can't think straight, everything is mushing together, I think I'm going to throw up. Shit! Alle*! Where's he going?! He's fading?! Is that him screaming? I have to protect All**! I promise I'll save you Al***! I can't control my body?! The fuck is going on?! A****! Where the fuck am I?! Who am I? Who is *****? Why is the world shaking? Why is my heart hurting so much?

Lavi pov

What's going on? One minute I was with the old panda, and now I'm with the moyashi? Wait why is he screaming and crying? Why is Yu-chan stabbing him?! Shit I can't control my body?! Get out of the way alle*! I can't control my body! Why am I attacking all**?! What's going on?! Why is the ground shaking? Is it an earthquake? Why am I attacking al***?! RUN A****! Wait...why am I yelling? Why is the ground shaking?! Where am I? Who is *****? Why do I feel guilty? Who...am...I?

Allen pov

As I exit the ark, I find my self at the location of where I got my first mission, I walk on the old and dirty roofs and look out at the scenery. I stood on the old muddy roof for several minutes.

"I can't believe I was so stupid! I will never trust anyone again! Why does everyone leave me? Am...I...unloved?"

 **'I love you...I'm sorry I caused you so much pain...' Neah says in my mind guilty**

'Neah. It's not your fault. And I love you too...at least you won't leave me...right?' I tell him sadly.

 **'I wouldn't dream of it.' Neah says in a reassuring voice.**

'Thank you uncle...' I say but then I realize that I am alone and broke. Shit.

I'm so upset! I have nowhere to go. I guess I'm back on the street...again...maybe they were right. What if I am a useless monster...but then I felt a surge of anger as I remembered the words they said and...something inside me snapped...

"NO! I will NOT stand for this bullshit! I will get revenge! And there will be blood shed! ILL GIVE THEM A PERFORMANCE TO **DIE** FOR~tehehehehahahahaaaaa!" I laugh maniacally until I feel the presence of another noah. I turn my body while smiling innocently at my new adorned audience.

" Hi~ Tyki~ come to take me to the earl?" I ask childishly.

"Shounen. And yes I am. I see you finally joined the dark side." Tyki smirks at me.

"But of course, who else do you think is better to star in the most important scene~ of course it would be yours truly!~" I laugh again with a hint of insanity. Tyki looks at me surprised and slightly scared. It amused me.

"Shall I meet my new family now?" I ask darkly. I see Tyki visibly shivers.

"After you~" I say to him in a sickly sweet voice. Together Tyki and I boarded the ark and set off to case destruction,chaos, and mayhem!

Arrives at the earls mansion~

Normal pov

Allen exited the ark again to be met with the sight of a glorious mansion. I whistle in admire-meant . Tyki states to walk ahead of me and enters the huge house.

There was extravagant silk curtans and a red rug leading to a set of mahogany doors. Allen skips merrily to the large double doors and pushes them open with so much force that it caught everyone's attention, they all looked towards the door and instantly gets into a defensive position.

"Tehee it seems I'm out numbered~ phooey! Good thing I'm not here to fight~" Allen says childishly as he winks at everyone and sticks out his tongue.

"Allen walker~3 to what do we owe the pleasure for your visit~3" the earl asks darkly but with mild amusement.

"Well I didn't wanna be late for my big scene in this wonderful play~" Allen shrugs his shoulders.

"Ahhhh~ so you wish to join our side the the act? How wonderful~ except you need to prove your loyalty~3" the earl notices that Allen's once silver eyes were mixed with a gorgeous liquid gold and had anticipation and bloodlust in them.

"Anything! I can be quite an excellent player~ I will do as you wish~!" Allen bows to the earl. All the other Noah's sat back down but watched the boy and earl converse intently.

"Ohohohoho~ even if I asked you to kill an exorcist specifically lenalee lee~?" The earl asked trying to get a reaction of defiance from allen, but instead was surprised by the joy and excitement that beamed from the boy. He blinked a couple of times.

"REALLY! Oh please please please! I would love to kill such a nuisance!" Allen's outburst terrified everyone for they all knew that allen walker would rather die than harm his precious friends. All of them including the earl thought 'what happened to make him change this much?' The earl nodded in approval of the mission. Allen's jumped in circles from all of the excitement.

"Show him to his room tyki~pon3" The earl said as he looked at Tyki. Tyki groans at the nickname but does as he's told.

"Come shounen." Tyki says bored. Allen smirks but follows anyways. Tyki lead him through various twists and turns down the long corridors. They walked for a good 20 minutes before they stopped in front of a strange door that was colored a bright white but trimmed with silver.

Allen cautiously opened the door to reveal a huge room filled with various circus props and a large bed with green quilted blankets and matching pillows. Allen smiled from ear to ear before he ran into the room and jumped on the comfortible bed.

"The earl says you have until the night after tomorrow to get it done." Tyki says with a hint of worry.

"no problem-o! Hehehehe nighty night tyki-pon!" Allen says before using crown belt to push said man out the door and effectively closing said door.

allen sighs as he try's to figure out how to go about his dilemma of killing Lena. He giggled at the thought of her innards becoming out-ards. He started an old circus song that was always played in his childhood as the traveling circus used such music to lure in potental customers. He always would lightly hum this tune if he was thinking deeply.

"Oh I know I can put on a beautiful show with me as the star singer! What Do ya think bout it neah?~" Allen asks to his uncle.

 **' I think that's a splendid idea Allen-chan!'**

" I know!" He giggles happily. But his insane laughter was stopped by a sudden thought. Yuu... No he...he betrayed him...but he doesn't want to hurt him even though yuu did and said all those horrible things. Ok. So what if he apologized? Would he forgive him? Maybe. Allens thoughts about him ex-lover made tears sprout at the side of his eyes.

" ok I've made up my mind. I will give him one chance to redeem himself. But only one and if he tells me he doesn't want it and that he... Really means it... Then I will kill him!" Allen decided as a gruesome smile etched on his face. He lays down on the bed and closes his eyes. Tomorrow everything will be revealed and most likely destroyed.

next morning :

"milline! I'm off to do the task you assigned me!" Allen says waving goodbye as he steps on the ark along with Rhode, Lulu bell, and Tyki. The earl waves good bye to his adorned family. Now the real fun begins!

At Black order headquarters:

alarms are blaring. Warning any and everybody of the upcoming intruders. All exorcists preparing themselves for the long battle. Chaos was everywhere. Finders and scientists alike, was running around trying to get equipment to contain Akuma. The ground rumbled beneath them. They tried to regain their footing but to no avail. The wall crumbles in front of them rubble crushing by standing finders. Dust filled the air as everything became still.

all exorsists quickly headed towards the broken wall to fight the oncoming enemy. They waited in agonizing silence. As the dust cleared it revealed a sight to see. A hoard of Akuma calmly stayed in their respective spots but that was not what everyone was looking at. What they saw was a bloody beaten and bruised Allen walker. He looked as tho he was supporting a black eye. The Noah's had a rather tight grip on him.

Kanda,and lavi looked at the shocked sight. Kanda gritted his teeth in anger. Staring at the white-haired boy with concern and worry. Lavi and kanda quickly got into a fighting stance ready to attack the Noah to retrieve the young ex-exorcist. When an insane giggle stopped everyone in their tracks.

"hehehehehehehahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY REALY DID BY IT! What fucking idiots! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHEHEHEHEHEHAAAA!" Allen laughed and laughed mocking everyone. He looked at their confused looks and decided to explain.

"the fuck moyas-" kanda went to say when he was cut off by allens glare.

" Rhode does such an amazing job at theoretical makeup!" Allen says while whipping some of the fake blood off. Rhode giggled at the complement.

"thanks ally-chan!" Rhode says while latching onto allens arm. Two growls could be heard from the action. Rhode looked at Tyki to see him in a fit of jealousy. Her gaze then turned to kanda yuu to see him just as jealous.

"tehee guess I gots some fans huh?~" Allen says giggling at the display of the two men.

"cut the shit moyashi!" Kanda roars. Allen looks at him with eyes filled with mischievous intent.

" Hehehehe very well~"

all of of a sudden the sound of circus music began to float through the air. Allen then began to sing, his voice filled with hurt, anger, and regret.

" ATTENTION! ATTENTION! EVERYONE!

I GOT A COUPLE THINGS I WOULD LIKE TO GET OFF MY CHEST!

HAHA!

FRIENDS?!

WHO THE FUCK NEEDS EM'?!

YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

Eh hem!"

Allens glare are settled on the three exorsists who drove him to this point. he continued as he slowly started to walk to kanda before starting up his song. He looks kanda in the eyes smugly smiling.

"caught like a fly in a web of your lies,

it's truth be told now or its meet your demise.

So how did it feel

when you held the knife

that you stuck

right in my back

a thousand times?"

Allen then walked over to lavi . staring at him protecting Lena-lee behind his back. He giggled at the sight of a Bookman who was supposed to not have a heart have such strong feelings for 'some ink on paper.'

" Your grandfather would probably

roll in his grave

if he knew WHAT THAT PERSON THAT YOU HAD BECAME!

I WILL NOT JUST LAY DOWN AND TAKE THIS!

NOT AGAIN! Not again."

Allen then looked at Lena-lee smiling insanely.

"you

have

left my

heart

black and blue!

just like your father did to you!

how does

it feel

knowing your baried alive?!"

In Lena-lees past her father abused her on various occasions.

"see through bloodshot eyes

your left

empty inside

where I was

strug out and drug through the mud

I must agree

your

just like me~"

Allen turned away from them while skipping towards the Akuma before turning around to look at the mortified faces of the exorcists.

"and when you die

I won't be at your wake

no eulogy from me

just a smile on my face

and while God might be busy judging your soul

I will have slept with the girl you loved most!"

allen smiled before he hopped on top of an Akuma to stand on. The song changed tempo into a sort of lullaby composed with a beautiful piano.

"you have left

my heart

black and blue

just like your father

did to you

how does it feel

knowing your baried alive

see through blood shot eyes

your left empty inside

where I

was strung out and drug through the mud.

I must must agree your just like me~

Just like me~"

allen activated crown clown and started to stab through finders and scientists alike while binding all the exorsists in the air using crown belt. Blood splattered like a beautiful painting being made. The screams where melodious to his ears. The exorsists struggled to get free but eventually realized it was futile. He used crown belt and put the various ribbon inside of Lena-lee through her mouth using the ribbons to painfully move and destroy her organs her muffled screams where silenced as he finished destroying her body from the inside out. Komi screamed in horror as her body dropped to the ground with a wet thud.

"now how

does it

feel knowing

your baried alive see

through bloodshot eyes

your left empty inside

where I was strung out and drug through the mud!

i must agree

your just like me~"

he he finished the song by tearing everyone's body apart other than kandas. kandas eyes filled with fear and malice. Allen smiled innocently before singing the final verse of the song.

"IM NO FUCKING SAINT!

BUT AT LEAST ILL SING ABOUT IT!

OH THE AUDACITY!" He sang with mock clear in his voice. He pulled kanda closer as the Akuma killed the remaining finders and scientists.

"I think you will be my pet~" Allen says as-a-matter-of-a-fact in his tone. The Noah's left the order and headed back to the Noah mansion. Allen covered in blood smiling as if he just got a new pet puppy. Which he technically did.

* * *

 **there we go guys! I know not exactly a happy fix but hey whatever right? Again sorry for not updating in so long! Remember review! It helps me with motivation to write more! Until we meet again lovelies~ chow!**

 **Kyla-chan**


End file.
